El Misterio De La Mansion Sato
by LizzGabby
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Foro-Kun!" del foro el ¡Cometa De Sozin! Un misterio que envuelve la mansión será descubierto por una pareja de casados. ¿Qué pasara?


**Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Foro-Kun!" del foro el ¡Cometa De Sozin!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ **La Leyenda de Korra no me pertenece, es creación de** **Bryan Konietzko** **y** **Michael Dante Di Martino**

 **GENERO A TRABAJAR:** _ **Mystery**_

Una pareja de casados llego a una lujosa mansión, ella de piel morena, hermosos ojos azules y cabello castaño corto, el de ojos dorados, cabello negro y piel blanca.

-Mako ya puedo abrir los ojos-preguntaba la morena

-no aun no, recuerda es una sorpresa-le contesto su esposo-ahora ábrelos. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-es hermoso-miro a Mako y lo beso-Gracias, es el mejor regalo del mundo

-Todo para la mujer más hermosa del mundo-sonrió-ven te quiero mostrar en resto

 **Días después**

Era de madrugada y la pareja estaba dormida, pero de repente se escucharon ruidos extraños, los cuales despertaron a Mako. Él simplemente se levantó, siguió el sonido y llego a uno de los tantos pasillos, pero quedó paralizado al ver una extraña luz que al parecer quería que lo siguiera. Mako opto por respirar y seguir la extraña aunque hermosa luz. Pasaron varios pasillos hasta llegar a una pared, se extrañó solo era una pared, al voltear la luz ya no estaba. Quedo con la duda, prefirió volver a su habitación

A la mañana siguiente estaban desayunando, cuando Korra noto distraído a su esposo.

-que pasa cariño, te noto distraído-el volteo y le sonrió a su esposa

-no es nada hermosa me tengo que ir a trabajar-se puso de pie, besó a Korra y se fue-Te amo

Más tarde, Korra estaba en el jardín jugando con Naga, cuando de repente ve a una hermosa mujer caminar hacia el interior de la mansión, de inmediato la sigue

-vamos Naga-respondió con un ladrido

Corrieron varios pasillos hasta llegar a uno en particular pero ya no había nada, Naga empezó a ladrar, parecía que quería que Korra viera algo, Korra no entendía hasta que algo le llamo la atención en la pared una parte del tapiz estaba roto.

-qué raro, voy a romper esto a ver qué hay detrás-empezó con el trabajo hasta terminarlo-listo y tenemos ¿una puerta?

Como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato, la única diferencia es que a Korra no era un gato. Entro en la habitación despacio y con calma, estaba un poco oscura pero se podían distinguir algunas cosas como una cama, un armario y un tocador. Korra pudo ver una ventana, corrió hacia ella y permitió que entrara la luz

-Parece que nadie ha entrado en años, tal vez décadas aunque hay que admitirlo es muy hermosa la habitación quien la haya habitado tenia buen gusto ¿no lo crees Naga?-simplemente le respondió con un ladrido

La morena miro un cofre con las iniciales A S, decidió abrirlo por suerte no tenía candado; en el cofre habían varios objetos desde cartas hasta un diario con las mismas iniciales en la caratula. Salió de la habitación con el cofre en las manos, para disponerse a leer aquel diario antiguo.

 _ **17 DE JULIO, 1929**_

 _ **Hoy en la fiesta de aniversario conocí al General Iroh de las Fuerzas Unidas, me pareció muy amable y caballeroso, aunque no lo niego muy guapo también, nunca estuve tan entretenida y feliz desde que mi madre murió. Al final de la velada, pidió que nos volviéramos a ver durante su estancia en Ciudad Republica.**_

 _ **3 DE AGOSTO, 1929**_

 _ **Los últimos días junto a Iroh han sido perfectos en algunas citas vemos la panorámica de la ciudad, otros paseamos en los alrededores de la ciudad y en algunas ocasiones me lleva en carruaje. Siento que estoy enamorada, pero como no estarlo de ese guapo general.**_

 _ **21 DE AGOSTO, 1929**_

 _ **Estos últimos días Iroh me pidió que fuéramos novios, acepte nunca estuve más feliz, desde ese día me manda flores, poemas y todo lo que pase por su mente. Aunque a mi padre no parece gustarle la idea, dice que no es adecuado que este con él, espera que me case con alguien de la alta sociedad de la ciudad.**_

La lectura de Korra fue interrumpida por la puerta, allí apareció Mako con una sonrisa

-Cariño, ya llegue. Como está la mujer más hermosa del mundo

-Bien, como te fue en la jefatura

-lo de siempre, papeleos, llamadas de auxilio, lo normal _ **.**_ -vio el libro que estaba en las manos de Korra-¿y ese libro?

-es un diario, encontré una habitación escondida, estaba en el cofre que está allí-señalo el cofre que estaba en la mesa- al parecer es de una chica que vivió aquí

-A S, ¿Qué significa?

\- No lo sé cariño, supongo que de la chica. También está en el diario

-porque no sigues leyendo así sabremos de quien es

-Buena idea mientras tú lees las cartas

 _ **1 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 1929**_

 _ **Mi padre sigue oponiéndose a mi relación con Iroh. Está decidido a que me case con Tanho, hijo de uno de los adinerados más influyentes de la ciudad. Por eso he decidido escaparme con Iroh, pronto debe volver a las fuerzas unidas pero en estos días me iré con él a la Nación del Fuego y allí nos casaremos.**_

 _ **3 DE SEPTIEMBRE, 1929**_

 _ **Nunca estuve más triste y dolida, Iroh nunca llego por mí, hasta fui al hotel donde se hospedaba pero me dijeron que ya se había ido. Mi padre tuvo razón cuando me decía que no era de fiar, lo mejor será casarme con Tanho, es lo mejor que puedo hacer**_

-Lo encontré, se llamaba Asami Sato. Ahora que lo recuerdo había una leyenda que mis abuelos me contaron acerca de una chica que estaba loca y termino suicidándose en la década de los 30.

\- y ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

-es la misma chica Korra

-Dudo que estuviera loca, lo que he leído se ve que estaba enamorada, pero al parecer fue lastimada por un hombre

-eso explican los poemas

-¿encontraste poemas?

-eso eran las cartas que me diste, poemas

-seguiré leyendo-las siguientes paginas estaban en blanco-que extraño no hay nada más.

-¿nada de nada?

-Nada de nada

-tal vez en ese punto, fue cuando se suicidó.

-No lo creo. ¿En qué año murió?

-1935

-exacto la última página escrita es de 1929

-déjame ver-leyó rápidamente- tal vez si se casó con ese tipo

-Puede ser, pero ¿Por qué se suicidó?

-eso vamos a averiguar. A la habitación. ¿De qué te ríes?

-es que eso sonó chistoso

-como digas

Rápidamente subieron a la misteriosa habitación, buscaron y buscaron pero nada.

-Encontraste algo

-nada-miraron una puerta que extrañamente no habían notado antes-y por qué no buscamos allí

-buena idea

Se dispusieron a buscar hasta que encontraron una botella de veneno, junto a esa botella había una carta y ¿Otro diario?

 _ **15 DE NOVIEMBRE, 1929**_

 _ **Hoy es un día muy importante, mi boda. Sinceramente no es un día muy feliz para mí, casarme con un hombre al que no le tengo ni un poco de cariño, no es que no lo haya intentado, pero simplemente Tanho no ayuda. En unas horas estaré en la puerta de la iglesia junto a mi padre, está feliz pues confía en Tanho. Siento que todo el mundo está feliz menos yo.**_

-bueno si se casó, pero ¿Por qué se suicidó?

-tal vez, si enloqueció al final

-puede ser-suspiro-lee la carta

 _ **Ya no puedo seguir, simplemente no puedo menos con lo que me entere. Con el rencor guardado a una persona la cual no tuvo la culpa de nada, tantos años sintiendo rabia e ira, tantos años lamentándome de algo que fue muy hermoso.**_

 _ **Tanto tiempo siendo infeliz, tantas veces mirando la luna para que me diera respuestas, fingiendo en la sociedad ser la dama envidia de muchas, por ser rica y por estar casada con uno de los hombres más codiciados de la alta sociedad de esta ciudad llena de hipócritas. Como extraño esos días en los que éramos mi padre, mi madre y yo. ¿Podré volver a verlos? Es una respuesta que no se pero si eso significa acabar con este sufrimiento lo hare. Sé que hablaran de aquella chica que se suicidó teniéndolo todo, buena posición económica, heredera de una compañía gigantesca, con un marido envidiable y además hermosa, pero de qué sirve todo eso cuando te sientes vacía, con un hueco en el corazón, es un capricho pensaran muchos, otros que estaba loca, pero eso hace la gente hablar sin tener la mínima razón.**_

 _ **Tú quien este leyendo esta carta, no sabrás ni siquiera quien fue Asami Sato. Bien por ti, pues con esta carta sabrás que no todo en la vida es lo material, para ser feliz no necesitas tener todo el dinero del mundo, ni ser el más poderoso, solo se necesita amor, una familia llena de cariño y amigos verdaderos que te alegren el día. Es un consejo de una desconocida que vivió los últimos años de su vida llena de lujos pero pobre de amor. Este es un adiós sé que lo que voy hacer está mal, pero la decisión está tomada.**_

 _ **Asami Sato (2 de octubre, 1910-30 de abril, 1935)**_

-bueno, al menos sabemos algo mas pero siento que algo falta-hablo Mako

-Aún queda otro diario- contesto Korra, tomando aquel diario

 _ **05 DE ENERO, 1935**_

 _ **Hace cuanto no escribía en estas páginas mis pensamientos, mucho tiempo, pero necesito desahogarme, con la reciente muerte de mi padre estoy destrozada, más aun después de lo que me confeso en su lecho de muerte. Al parecer mando a un criminal a asesinar a Iroh, ese día si fue al lugar pero llego antes para no hacerme esperar, a lo que me conto mi padre, trato de resistirse y se escapo iba ir a buscarme el día del compromiso con Tanho, Recuerdo que el salió con mi padre y con lo que me dijo tengo entendido que Tanho le disparo, fue duro saber eso, según él lo hizo por mi bien, no sé qué creer.**_

 _ **1DE ABRIL, 1935**_

 _ **Los días con Tanho son un infierno, ahora resulta que me engaña con la hija del ama de llaves, por lo que me importa dice que quiere un hijo, pero mío no va ser primero muerta, con el único que quería tener familia era Iroh.**_

 _ **30 DE ABRIL, 1935**_

 _ **Pensé mucho las cosas, ya que Tanho está fuera de la ciudad y hoy es el cumpleaños de la muerte de mi madre la iré a visitar al cementerio la extraño mucho, pero para que vivo si nada tiene sentido, es una idea descabellada que debería desechar, ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir viviendo si las personas que amo ya no están? Iroh y mis padres lo eran todo, ellos ya no están. Es una decisión.**_

-listo, problema resuelto

-no tan rápido Mako, porque no publicamos lo que en verdad paso con Asami Sato

-es una buena idea

-empezare a escribir de inmediato, estos diarios tienen más detalles sobre la vida de ella

-mi esposa una escritora-beso la frente de Korra-me gusta

-hay Mako-sonrió-ojala todo funcione

 **Un año después**

Korra estaba en una librería, por el lanzamiento de su libro " _La verdadera historia de Asami Sato"_ junto a su esposo.

-felicitaciones cariño.

-Gracias Mako, siento que el libro fue muy bien recibido

-aun lo dudas.

-un poco

Sin saber el espíritu de Asami estaba junto a Korra sonriéndole

-Gracias Korra por publicar mi verdadera historia, ahora puedo descansar en paz-Korra escucho una voz y al ver a la mismísima Sato quedo petrificada pero luego sonrió. Ella sabía que lo que había hecho estaba bien y se sintió orgullosa.

 **Es mi primer Fic y mi primera participación en un Reto, ya cumplí dos de mis propósitos de año nuevo xD.**

 **En fin les gusto, acepto críticas constructivas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, etc.**

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER. :D**_


End file.
